soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Dragon (BIT)
The Dream Dragon is a boss faced in Mario & Luigi: Back in Time. A large black dragon that is feared by many. Appearance The Dream Dragon is a dark black dragon with bright red eyes. It has torn wings, green scaly underside, a triangular-spaded tail and large black wings. History After the Mario Brothers traversed a great part of Wart's Citadel, they found a large container in a room they entered. The room was very secured so the bros had to find a way to disable the traps. After pressing a huge button in another room, the container fell into the floor. The impact was so devastating that the traps were all destroyed. The brothers entered the room again but met the huge dragon. The dragon recognized the brothers easily due to being quite knowledgeable and showed the brothers their biggest nightmares (Bowser for Mario and King Boo for Luigi). The dragon gave his role in Wart's army. Once he finished, he requested a battle against the Brothers to become stronger for Wart. After his defeat, the Dragon fell to the ground and remarked the brother's abilities and personalities. He soon exploded into dark energy. Battle The dragon is a very powerful monster that may be even harder than the final boss. His first attack is to make copies of himself and shoot fire at the two brothers. This can be avoided by jumping. His second attack is to create huge dark shockwaves at the brothers. The attack is hard to dodge since it needs to be jumped but the shockwave is quite large too. His third attack is to fly to the background and drop into one of the brothers. This can be countered by using the hammer. His fourth attack is to bring up a dreamy version of King Boo which will follow Luigi off-screen. King Boo will shoot smaller boos at Luigi, try to ram him or create purple fire and throw it at the ground Luigi is running. While running, Mario may be standing near with his hammer. You just need to hammer King Boo when he's near enough to end the chase. His fifth attack is to bring up a dreamy version of Bowser. The Dreamy Bowser will appear next to the Dream Dragon. Bowser will only try to slash a bro with his claws. The attack can be avoided by jumping. His sixth and final attack is to shoot a massive purple fireball at the sky above. The fireball will fall down to where the brothers are. The attack needs to be countered with the hammer numerous times to diminish the fireball. Quotes "Who...awakes me of my sleep?" "You two are the Mario Brothers. I know. The famous jumping heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom...I am the Dream Dragon..." "Yes I am. I am working for Wart....I am supposed to induce nightmares onto the many people found in all of the kingdoms....with my powers and Wart's...we'll be unstoppable...the only thing I need is more power....I have one request...let us battle....my power is great but not great enough so I'll defeat you two and become the most powerful being in the world...." "Your powers are good....from the many adventures you two have taken...I never would've guessed....your personalities are also good for heroes...a good hero is known for his heart...not of his power...I see my time here is up....farewell young heroes..." Stats *HP: 3049 *Power: 509 *Defense: 284 *Speed: 168 *Experience: 7000 *Coins: 900 *Item-Drop: Dark Dragon Scale Trivia *Unlike other bosses (not counting Wart, Popple, Lucian and Shadow Wart who have their own themes) the Dream Dragon has his own battle theme unlike the regular boss theme. Category:Villains Category:ATD Villains Category:Mario & Luigi: Back in Time